


Patterns of Love and Insanity

by RainAwhile



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAwhile/pseuds/RainAwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo is trapped in limbo, leaving Trinity scared, worried, and confused. Alongside her captain and the Oracle's guardian, Trinity pays a visit to the Merovingian to get back what is hers - and she's not taking 'no' for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns of Love and Insanity

Trinity stood impassively, barely registering the impossible deal the Merovingian was offering them. Her mind drifted back to Neo. He had come so far in the last six months, but she knew his character all too well: He was afraid and confused – he couldn't understand just how this world worked. So much of this world was a mystery, making it impossible to have the slightest idea about anything anymore. This idea had always scared her, but she hid her discomfort well; she couldn't afford to be scared. Her eyes shifted behind her dark glasses, glancing at Morpheus to her left and Seraph to her right. On the outside they looked as she did; hey were reserved and on guard, ready to fight. She had to make a decision now before it was too late.

“I don’t have time for this shit,” she muttered, kicking the gun from a henchman’s hand, sending it sailing into the air. Her partners followed suite as if they had anticipated her actions, knowing full well that Trinity would fight a thousand men if she had to. She knew full well that she had taken a risk by acting rather than listening. Her emotions guided her. Once choosing to ignore her emotions, thinking that they hindered her abilities in the Matrix, she now chose to use them to her advantage – Neo had taught her that. He'd changed her.

The change had been a gradual, but noticeable one. Her sharp gaze had softened and so had her heart. She remembered when Morpheus had taken her to see the Oracle, when she had learned that would play a crucial role in the end of the war. She remembered being taken aback, offended even, at the suggestion that she would fall in love. _The_ Trinity: the calm, cool, and collected soldier who had hacked the IRS database would fall in love and become a part of a prophecy. At the time, she could hardly believe it. She knew better now. While the change had been difficult, she had Neo's undivided support to help her get through it. They both knew that this change was for the better. Trinity had become too cold. She had always been a good soldier, but after learning her fate, she gave herself completely to her work. She became increasingly withdrawn and enthralled in her work, spending long nights in the Console watching potentials. No one thought much of it, until Neo become a target. Trinity would spend her days doing mechanical repairs and her nights staring at the flickering code. _His code._

Morpheus had thought he had found the One before, but something was different about this target: His hacking skills were impeccable; he was both analytical and critical of his decisions, embodying the silent observer. Neo had known that something was wrong with the world and it kept him up at night. It kept her up as well. These were his reasons, though. Hers, as much as she tried to deny them, were different.

When they first met, she found herself gazing into his soft brown eyes too long while standing far too close. She had lost herself in that moment, almost forgetting the importance of their meeting. Instead, of feeling in control, she found herself stumbling over her words.

_Hello Neo._

Their bodies, almost touching, she felt his breath grazing her exposed shoulder. She questioned her emotions as she half informed and half flirted with the then-confused Thomas Anderson. She treated all potentials the same, didn't she? She knew that was a lie she made up to keep her sane. She didn't have time to be bogged down with emotions, not during a war, but she still found herself bringing him dinner on nights he exhausted himself with training. Trinity had made sure to train Neo herself – he needed to be the best. She had never cared so much about a potential so blindly – it unsettled her. She liked that.

 _Look into his eyes_. _Those big pretty eyes and tell me:_ _Yes or no?_

In that moment, she could no longer deny her feelings. Trinity knew she had completely fallen for Neo. Now, she was free – free from the emotional prison she had constructed for herself. He had shown her the door to what it meant to be alive. When all hope seemed lost, he was there to bring her back. He had been at her side, tending to each wound she had sustained by the Agents; he would make sure she was warm despite her protests that she was fine. He had given himself to her, and her to him. Neo had given her the strength she didn't know she was missing.

She had been an empty shell going through the motions of what was expected of her – she was second-in-command after all. She had had an obligation to do her job and to do it well. In the process, she hadn't realized just how dead she had felt inside. When all seemed lost, he had breathed life into her heart and her soul, both literally and figuratively. She was reborn and unafraid of what her emotions did to her – they gave her the courage she needed to act.

_Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love and that that man... the man that I loved would be The One. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be... because I love you. You hear me? I love you._

Trinity caught the falling gun, swinging it quickly to place it directly to the Merovingian's forehead. She knew what she wanted and was unafraid of what she needed to do to get it.

“You are really ready to die for that man?”

Trinity cocked her gun.

“Believe it.”

 

 

 


End file.
